


Click

by psionicTrickster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Blood, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psionicTrickster/pseuds/psionicTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux finds an interesting red-feeling confession from Karkat.<br/>Karkat disappears.<br/>Sollux finds him wounded and bleeding.<br/>How will he react to Karkat's candy red blood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

GC: HON3STLY K4RKL3S, STOP B3ING SUCH A B4BY M3OWB3AST

GC: >:[

GC: 1F YOU P1TY MR APPL3B3RRY BL4ST SO MUCH, T3LL H1M!!!!

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] –-

Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR, and you’re pretty sure you’ve just read that your best friend KARKAT VANTAS is flushed for you. Except the moron’s too stupid to just tell you.

What exactly are you supposed to do now?

==> Make the first move.

Wh-what?? Ex-cuse you?

One, that isn’t going to happen. Ever. If you were ever going to have a matesprit, you wanted the two of you to just… click, you guess?

Also, two, you, Sollux Captor, do not have any sort of romantic inclination towards your best friend. No. No. No. No. No!

Instead, you set the husktop on hibernate and push the top down right when Karkat bangs on the door and enters.

“Sollux? Sollux! Have you seen my huskt-!” You look up to see Karkat’s face crumple for a second before reverting to his usual scowl, “Did you open my husktop?”

“No.” You say evenly, or at least, as evenly as possible and grin teasingly. “Why, hiding thomething from me, KK?”

His cheeks bloom little reddish patches and you’re taken aback for a second. That second is enough for him to yell, “It’s not like you need to know anything, asshat!”, grab the husktop, and stomp out of your hivestem.

You wonder whether you saw it right. The much too bright red flush on his cheeks.

You wonder if the red he feels for you is redder.

You wonder if you should do anything about it.

You decide not to.

==> Fast Forward to Point Relevant in Story

Um… Okay… It’s about half a perigee after you saw KK’s and TZ’s chat about you and about four days since anyone last saw KK. You sort of feel guilty, teasing him about something you knew would hurt.

You knock on his door twice and wait for about ten seconds before barging in anyway.

“For the love of everything, go away whoever the fuck you ar-“ Karkat steps out of the other room and you see him tightening bandages around his torso before freezing when he sees you, “Sollux? What the fuck?” he notices you staring and realizes that the bandages are coming off, “Shit. Shit. Shit. Get out, asshole.” He growls turning away to hide the gash peeking out of the falling cloth.

“KK? What… what happened?” You ask, taking a step closer.

“Fuck. Don’t come any closer, you miserable sack of shit,” he growls, hurriedly trying to tie the ends, “Didn’t I tell you to get out?”

“KK…” you say taking another step closer.

“Godammit! Sollux, I don’t have time for your mind-numbing bi-polar bullshiii-Ahhhh!” his words are cut off when he trips over a shirt lying around and falls with a huge thud. “Shit!”

There’s red everywhere. You’re mesmerized by the liquid, and you bend down to touch it. You stare at the bright color on your fingers. It felt like blood, but blood didn’t come in this color, did it?

You rub your thumb over the stained fingers and coated that in bright red too. You look up to see a pair of terrified yellow-and-black eyes. Familiar ones that terror didn’t fit in. You knit your eyebrows together, why is he terrified?

“KK? KK.” You say your nickname for him, “KK, you’re bleeding.”

You reach out to try and help him and he backs away like a frightened animal, pressing a hand to the gash that’s dripping red. You can see bits of string around it. It must have reopened when KK fell but you don’t think about that right now because the guy bleeding all over his floor is looking at you like you’re going to- “P-p-please don’t cull me.”

Your hand stops mid-reach. Cull him? Fuck. Your blood-pusher clenches and you realize that right now you probably wouldn’t be able to insult him much less cull him.

“Shit, KK, is this why you’re so isolated all the time?” you ask redundantly and you crawl up to him where he’s literally just shaking, hand still pressing against the wound, “Crap. We need to get that closed.”

You get up to look for his first-aid kit in the ablution block. Everything you might ever need is in there, probably, you realize, because the moment KK enters a healing hive, the imperial drones would be called and he’d be culled in a second.

You flinch at the thought of KK dead and you shake it out of your head. You return to him and he flinches back when you reach out. “KK. You’re going to die if you keep bleeding on the damn floor. Let. Me. Help.”

He bites his lip and you flinch internally when he finally, hesitantly, puts his hand down and you take away the soiled bandages.

When you start re-stitching the wound, he doesn’t whimper or complain or even squeak, he just sits there and shakes a little and that makes your blood-pusher clench even more.

When you finish wrapping the bandages he curls in on himself and you don’t know what to do.

You lean over him and whisper, “KK…?”

He looks up, a shadow of a scowl on his face, “You’re still here?”

You press a kiss on his lips, “Gog, how are you the one red for me when you’re the most pitiful little fucker to exist?”  
When he looks up at you and flushes, you realize that you two do “click”. After everything that happened with Aradia or Tavros or Vriska or any other of your so called friends, you two were the ones that didn’t fall apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I might edit the troll-log at some point. I have to re-figure it out though >_>


End file.
